1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant incubator which can nurse an infant in an infant chamber isolated from external air.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-142282, filed Jun. 25, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an enclosed incubator for nursing a premature baby in isolated environment from external air, in order to maintain temperature and humidity substantially stable and to keep hygiene in an infant chamber for protecting the baby, air-conditioning equipment is incorporated. The air-conditioning equipment introduces external air into the infant chamber while filtrating, and also supplies air which is appropriately conditioned in the temperature and the humidity by a heater, a humidifier and the like so as to circulate through the infant chamber. With respect to the humidifier in such air-conditioning equipment, for the purpose of simplicity of supplying water, it is suggested to form the humidifier so as to be removable from a principal body of the infant chamber.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-70367, an infant incubator having a removable humidifier is described. In this infant incubator, by providing a valve which can open and close a communication hole for supplying water-vapor, the communication between the infant chamber and the exterior through the communication hole is prevented in a state in which the humidifier is removed, so that appropriate environment in the infant chamber can be maintained.